Academy
In the Academy, you can research one of 12 different technologies for your character and your team of warriors. Researching works similarly to building upgrades, but uses a different resource and has a separate cooldown. (See the Building page for upgrade costs and cooldowns) Research Requirements Researching costs Kyanite. The first level of each technology costs 50 Kyanite, and each level after that costs (10*(tech level - 1)) more Kyanite than the last, so the formula is L^2) - (5 L) + 50, where L is the next technology level. In addition, researching has a cooldown - you can only research one technology at a time. The cooldown increases by 30 seconds per level for levels 1-10, by 5 minutes per level for levels 11-15, and by 10 minutes per level for levels 16 and above (VIP eliminates the cooling time). From level 50 to 60 the cooldown increases by 20 minutes per level, from level 60 onwards by 30. The Academy level can't be higher than your Town Hall level. Tip: Try to have your HERO Attack , PDEF and MDEF on the same level than your actual toon. After that, HERO HP to 40 (above is a waste), Troop Attack and PDEF/MEDF/HP. Gold production to Level 50. (Quest demands it) Academy Blessing | |- | | |} Advanced Academy Blessing | scope="col" style="background-color: White; border-color: White;"| |- | style="background-color: White; border-color: White;"| | style="background-color: White; border-color: White;"| |} Category: Buildings Technologies Gold Production Unlocked at: Level 1 Effect per level: +60 gold production per hour Hero HP Unlocked at: Level 2 Effect per level: +20 to your main character's HP stat. Troop HP Unlocked at: Level 3 Effect per level: +5 to all of your units' HP stat Hero PATK Unlocked at: Level 4 Effect per level: +12 to your hero's PATK stat (Useless for mages) Troop PATK Unlocked at: Level 5 Effect per level: +6 to all of your units' PATK stat (No effect on magical attackers) Hero MATK Unlocked at: Level 6 Effect per level: +12 to your main character's MATK stat (Only useful for mages) Troop MATK Unlocked at: Level 7 Effect per level: +6 to all of your units' MATK stat (No effect on physical attackers) Hero PDEF Unlocked at: Level 8 Effect per level: +8 to your main character's PDEF stat Troop PDEF Unlocked at: Level 9 Effect per level: +4 to all of your units' PDEF stat Hero MDEF Unlocked at: Level 10 Effect per level: +8 to your main character's MDEF stat Troop MDEF Unlocked at: Level 11 Effect per level: +4 to all of your units' MDEF stat Troops Unlocked at: Level 12 Effect per level: +4 to the number of troops you can bring into a single battle Blessing Wheel Blessing wheel is a new feature inside the Academy introduced in 1.67 patch update. The wheel may be spun as many times as a player wishes, each costs 2,000 kyanite. Here players can obtain up to 200% bonus on academy skills. Boosts are reset on 05:00 server time. Category: Buildings